Random love stories again
Enjoy reading~ "Morning world~"said Kindness happily."I'll get ready to school..."said Kindness then thought of her friends.'I do miss them...'thinks Kindness,smiling.'especially Patience and.... him...'thinks Kindness again then she goes to school. (Meanwhile,...) "School,again? Can I sleep?"said Envy to himself.'But,wait....'he thinks then gets up and get ready."ENVY!!!"said a voice from outside his house."GEEZ,WHAT?!"shouts Envy back at the voice,there he goes... Envy saw .... his 'jerk' best friend (a.k,a Wrath XD)! "It's school today,LAZY!!!"said Wrath...or should I say.... 'shouts?' "I know,SILLY!!"shouts Envy angrily.Wrath laughs then said "I got a point when you did that y' know?" then Envy sweatdrops."Come on! Get,ready! We go to school together."said Wrath. "Hmm??"said Envy curious but get ready anyways... (Back to Kindy~) "Yeah~! Hello,school :D!"said Kindness happily then she hears a someone shouts her nickname. "KINDY!!!!!"said a male voice. 'Heh,I thought that was Patience but this is..,'thinks Kindness then said "Hello,Diligence!" "HI! I CAN'T WAIT TO KNOW WHICH GRADE I'M IN!"said Diligence excitedly. Kindness sweatdrops then said "You will be between 1 until 10 of course.Because of your hard-working things." "Thanks! It just....sometimes I feel it's not balancing... Good luck with your rank too!!"said Diligince,giving his fist bump. Kindness giggles and said "Thank you,Diligence!" "No,problem! And I guess Temperance is searching for you!"said Diligence,pointing at somewhere. Kindness looks at where he is pointing and see her other best friend,Temperance.Temperance waved at her and smile,Kindness did the same too."Can you excuse me? I have some other things to do."said Diligence looking at Sloth.Kindness giggles again and said "Sure! I have sth. to do too." Then both said thanks and go. (Envy's POV) NB:I never made a POV before XD 'I never thought that this crazy men would ask me to go to school with him...'then I look at him.He is lost in thought??? I have an idea,hehe... Wrath is thinking about something then I shout "LOOK! WHOSE THERE?!" Wrath quickly said "WHAT? WHO? WHERE?!" I laugh seeing him like that.Wrath makes his devil glare toward me,but I don't really think about it."Why did you do that?!"asks Wrath. "You lost in thought...what are you thinking about?" I ask him back."It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"he shouts angrily."Alright then...CHILL!!" I said.Then both of us are silence for a while. "That's Gluttony there..."said Wrath."Where?"I replied.Suddenly,..."HEY,GUYSSSSS~!"said Gluttony happily.Me and Wrath look at each other then sent Gluttony a dead glare,but he just smile. Geez,what happened to these two today?! "You didn't wear your 'mask'?"asks Wrath to him."Nah,na,nah~"he replied.Alright,I get crazy people today.... Well,I hope not in school... Talking about school,I miss certain someone.... 'Kindness...'I thought then .... "ENVY!!!"shouts both Wrath and Gluttony.That's hurt my ears... "WHAT?!"I shout."Now,it's time for you to lost!"said Wrath.Gluttony just smile and said "Did you know what did Envy thinks,Wrath?" "Nope...and I don't want to know,either..." I walk past them and said "Just let's continue...",leaving both confused but followed anyways. Heh... (With Temperance and Kindness....) "Hi,Tempy~!"said Kindness,approaching her."Hello! Come,sit here."she replied then pull me playfully to the sit.We giggle then she said"Did you see Gluttony??" "He..? Nah,Maybe he hasn't come yet."said Kindness. "Oh,thank you.Yeah,I guess you're right~!So did your rival,Envy."she said then puts her hand on my shoulder. I blush at Envy's name then said "Yeah...Why did you search for your rival?" Temperance smiled and said "I want to said sth. to him! You know what? We're like sharing all of our problems and life to each other!" Kindness smiled happily at her then said "It's good then,I can't be so close to Envy like that~" 'Hey,that's not what I mean....'thought Temperance."Oh,really?"asks Temperance to Kindness.Kindness nods and look at the sky,thinking about Envy then sigh."Kindy,you will love what gonna happen next~!"said Temperance,waving to someone. Kindness is confused then look at where she is waving at.There she goes,she saw Envy,Gluttony and Wrath altogether."He?? Trio sins??"jokes Kindness then Temperance laughs."TEMPERANCE~!!! I'M HERE~"shouts Gluttony. 'Wow,they are really... like best friend now...or maybe sth. more??'thinks Kindness.Envy looks at her,so does she then both blush and Envy looked away."Hey,Gluttony! Don't need to shout loudly!!"replied Temp' to her rival.Gluttony laughs then Wrath said "YEAH! SHE IS RIGHT! IT HURTS MY EARS!!" "Hi Gluttony,Wrath and...Envy."said Kindness."Hello!!!"replied Gluttony happily while Wrath just waving.'why did she said my name on her last one?'thinks Envy."BRO! SHE SAID HI!"shout both Gluttony and Wrath. "YEAH,I KNOW! DON'T NEED TO SHOUT!"replied Envy."Wuoh,lots of 'Wrath' today,huh?"said Temperance.Before everyone say anything,the bell rang."ShUt ThAt BeLl..."said Wrath then Gluttony laughs along with Temperance and followed by Kindness and Envy. /Time Skips/ 'Home already? How quick...'thinks Envy then he looks at Kindness.Kindness along with Patience are congratulating Rion and Diligence outside of their class.Envy sigh and look at the other side.'Just Rion and Diligence huh... I want to say congrats to her too but...'thinks Envy but cut off by Wrath saying "Good job,bro! you got the 6th rank!" "it's...nothing..."replied Envy."Hey,hey! You alright?"said Wrath."I told you it's nothing,Wrath..."said Envy then look at the clock and said"Thanks for your 'pathetic' concern,anyways.." Wrath's eyes widened then laugh and pat Envy's back. "Just cheer up!"said Wrath,smiling then go.Envy smiled at him then said "Silly..." Suddenly,someone touch Envy's shoulder gently."Hmm?"said Envy then look at the figure that had touch him. "Good job,Vy~!"said Kindness happily to him and 'offers' a fist-bump to him,which he blushes and shyly said "Thanks,you too..." then fist-bump her.Kindness smiled and look at him with her sparkle eyes.Envy just blushes and look away,smiling a bit.'She did...'thinks Envy. Patience laughs and both 'couple' look at him."Good job for you two! Getting both 6th and 7th rank! While I got 12!"said Patience,congratulating them.Then Patience suddenly hit both of them playfully and said "I'm so happy for both of you!" Kindness giggles then said "Thanks,Payshie but I guess you have to stop what are you doing to Vy know~" and laugh. Patience keeps hitting Envy's shoulder and stop saying"Haha! Sorry~" "Geez...."said Envy,dizzy from the hits(or should I say....shakes?? If just I can get the right word!) Kindness giggles again and Patience said "Well,gotta go~ bye bye!" Kindness and Envy waved goodbye to him,even though Envy didn't do it sincerely. "Thanks,...stupid fox..."mumbles Envy."Your welcome~"replied Kindness,looking at him and smiling happily.Envy just blushes and look away then Diligence called Kindness."Kindy!!!"shouts Diligence while Gluttony and Temperance are there too. "Hmm...? Gotta go,Vy~! Bye bye~"said Kindness happily then goes.Envy waved at her slowly and keep looking at her then sigh.'I...have to go home too...'thought Envy then goes outside too.There he goes...he saw...and hear... "Go home already?"asks Kindy sadly,earning a sad nod from the others too."Alright,Bye-bye Virtues and Sins...." said Kindness,earning a nod from Temperance,Diligence and Patience.Then Temperance said goodbye to her friends and Gluttony.Gluttony sigh then smile and wave at her. While Diligence said sth. to Sloth,making her blush and look away.Then Diligence laugh and wink at her,waving goodbye.Sloth then wave at him too and walk to her other sins friends.Patience and Wrath are walking side by side,no words speaken by them. And....Envy is standing right next to Kindness.Kindness look at him then he looks at her.Both blush and Envy looks away then Kindness said "Bye Envy~" and give him something then go.Envy is shocked at first but then calm down and shout "Stupid fox! Thanks for the unused thing!" While Kindness just run and shout "Your Welcome!!" Envy sigh and said"Geez... this tea....what for?" ten look at the running fox.'I love you silly....but I will never have you or said it to you...'thought Envy then walk slowly.'I really love you....Kindy....'thinks Envy then a small tear drops on his face. 'Eh?..' (Meanwhile with Kindness,...) Kindness POV 'I hope you like it...Envy'I think.'I know you like that tea~'then I smile and walk slowly.'If just you know how much I love you...' I keep thinking about him until Temperance said "You alright,Kindness?" "Hmm? Yeah,of course! Just will miss you guys again~"I replied."Alright then~"said Tempy."Miss us? How about the others?"said Patience."Like the Sins....or your rival?"said Diligence. I blush at what Diligence said then nod my head and say "Of course I will miss all of you." The trio look at me and smile their usual smile with a sweatdrop face.I wonder what are they thinking about.He??? Maybe they know?... "Nevermind~ bye bye Virtues~" said Diligence then go.Patience and Temperance will go home too,so do I.So we have a group hug and said bye to each other.Alright,let's go home already.... no one pov Kindness opens her house and do everything that she always do.Eat,take a bath,cleaning,and such then go to bed and see her phone."he???"said Kindness after she looks at her phone.It writes:"Thanks again for the stupid tea..."from Envy. Kindness smile and open her window,looking at the sky.Little did she know,that Envy is doing the same."There is still tomorrow....or 1 month...but I will always wait for all of you..."said Kindness then she looks at the playing bird happily.'I love you...Envy' "if just she knows...." "if just he knows..." "That I really love her..." "That I really love him..." "Kindness" "Envy" Caretheparadox:If just they know they love each other :v stay tune for another stories,thanks for reading! Byebye~ =) Kategori:Kindness X Envy Kategori:Story Kategori:Characters Kategori:Romance Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Fifteen's Stories Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me